Wanting
by CuriousLittleMind
Summary: Katniss p.o.v. One night between Katniss and Peeta is all it takes for Katniss to realise how she's been feeling for so long. Pre Mockingjay, during Catching fire before the quarter quell has been announce. Rated M for straight up Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"PEETA!" I screamed as i jolted up in my bed in the victor's village. The nightmares haven't gotten any better and lately they're all involving Peeta in some way, two nights ago he was being ripped apart the wolves from our first hunger games together and last night he was slowy morphing into a monster right before my eyes. I watched as his gentle blue eyes that allways felt so comforting and caring for me transformed into something twisted and evil. I knew it was just a dream but something inside of me feared for Peeta's safety and i couldn't seem to stop my legs as i leaped from bed and made my way downstairs. Maybe i wanted to ensure Peeta's safety or maybe i just wanted him to comfort me either way i was going to see him tonight. Peeta's bedroom is upstairs, maybe by hrowing some pebbles at his window or something i could get his attention but that wouldn't work as i'd wake his entire family in the process. There was only one thing to do..

I quickly left my house and began scaling the tree outside Peeta's window. When i reached the frame i knocked lightly on the thick glass and waited for a re-action that would allow me to go further with my plan. A dim light glowed from the window as Peeta turned on his bed side lamp and slowly made his way to the closed curtains. Each steo he took felt like a mile as i waited silently for him to make his way to the window.  
Peeta moved the curtain out of his way, opened the window and rubbed his eyes with his fist out of both tiredness and disbelief to my presence.  
"You know i have a door right?" Peeta smirked as he leaned his elbow on the window sill.

"Well it's a bit late for that now isn't it? Mind helping me up before i fall out of this tree?" i spat back Peeta lifted me into his room effortlessly, he's so strong.

"So is there any reason why your in my house in the middle of the night then Katniss?"

"I had a nightmare..i just wanted to make sure you were safe.."

"Is that the only reason you climbed up a tree in the middle of the night to come and see me for?"

I hadn't given my reasoning much thaught actually, I'm usually not so impulsive but i wanted to see Peeta, i wanted to his blonde hair, his rippling muscles and his eyes, his blue eyes and the comforting that came with them. But i couldn't tell him that so i just lowered my gaze to the floor of his room ignoring the question completely and hoping Peeta would too.

"Well..?" He purred. I know he wouldn't let me off that easy.

"i just wanted to see you. make sure you were safe like i said." i mumbled.

"Well you've seen me and I'm safe, does that mean your visit is over?" Peeta stepped towards me and cupped my cheeks in his hands gently forcing my eyes to meet his. I could feel every breath he took we were so close and i realised more then anything i didn't want this visit to be over.

"Well i don't want it be" I said as i raised my hands to meet his which were still cupping my cheeks.

"In that case.." Peeta whispered before lowering his head to meet mine pausing slightly before kissing me lightly on the lips. My mind was racing and suprise coursed through me. This was our first kiss without a camera on us. I felt his tounge negin to lick my lip waiting for an entry. I opened my mouth and felt his tounge swirl and massage me gently as his mouth opened and closed slightly as i did the same to him. We began to move our mouths faster and faster as i realised how much more i wanted from him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry the last chapter was so short (I'm really trying to work on that) and took so long to update. Hope you like this ^.^**

Peeta suddenly eased away from my lips and smiled. My thoughts were swarming through my brain at a rapid pace.

Peeta kissed me.

And not to stay alive for a change but only because he wanted to. When realization hits me I stare into his blue eyes whichare smiling back at me. I know Peeta's wanted this for so long, and i don't even know what this is. I gently step back and lower my gaze to the floor. Now i feel awkward and stupid for coming here.

"Sorry.." i finally manage to let out and turn away towards the window when i feel Peeta's hand grab my arm tightly and turn me around forcing me to face the confusion and disappointment across his face that I've caused with my stupidity.

"Katniss.." He whispers "What's wrong? Did you not want that I'm sorry i didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything" Great now he blames himself, sweet Peeta.

"No it's not your fault, I wanted that Peeta i did, just, not as much as you might have.." I know my words are harsh and maybe unclear but I need him to know that I appreciate him and want this but I'm not in love with him even though he told me he's loved me for years back in the arena.

Peeta's worried expression completely evaporates. Now I'm confused because all I see is Peeta smiling back at me. Did i not just tell him i don't feel the same way as him?

Peeta then leans in slowly till our lips meet and he pushes softly against me and I nearly collapse with the intensity. I feel the butterflies in my stomach twirl in circles and can barely manage to open my eyes when i realize he's pulled away and is staring back at me.

I'm failing to look for words to express my confusion.. "What.. didn't i just tell you" Peeta cuts me off before i can continue "That you wanted me to kiss you? Ya you did" I think over my words "It's not your fault, I wanted that Peeta i did," Ohh so that's the reason for his coy little smile. I open my mouth to protest but realize i can't because actually i do want this.. probably just as much as him..

"Well you could at least try to hide your cockyness" I breathe. "What's wrong with a little pride?" he purrs only centimetres away from my lips, I can feel his breath dance on my lips. Peeta's hands began trailing my thighs my mouth is left open from how good his hands feel, once again he lowers his head and kisses me this time like the first opening and closing our mouths in rythem. His hands are still roaming my body gently making their way up my stomach until one grazes my breast,Peeta stops the kiss to see my reaction not moving his hands. I bite my lower lip and slightly nod to let him know it's ok to keep going. At that Peeta begins kneading my breasts moans escape my lips every time he grazes my nipple. Peeta then removes his hand and places it in mine for a moment he just stands there smiling before he leads me to his bed.

Peeta sits at the edge of the bed and signals for me to join him. In no time we are lying together, my head on his shoulders and our legs a tangled mess. I feel perfectly comfortable. Since Peeta was just feeling my breast I'm suprised at the lack of movement between us, he just trails his fingertips up and down my back completely relaxing me. In no time I'm beginning to drift off and I'm confused. This is not how i expected my night with Peeta Mellark to go...


End file.
